Imagine Song Contest
| language = English | location = List of host cities | runtime = 2 weeks | channel = | first_aired = 16 Jury 2012 | last_aired = | editions = 22 | countries = 138 | songs = 1089 }}Imagine Song Contest (abbreviated ISC) is a song contest on YouTube. The contest is hosted by ESCJessicaUK. Rules The rules of the contest are quite simple. #Everyone can join! However if you are caught cheating, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. #Currently you can only send one song per edition. #The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to that country. #You can send a song from whichever country you want, it does not have to be your own country. However, you cannot vote for your own song. #(J)ESC songs are NOT allowed. We want different styles on music. #An artist cannot enter the same edition twice. For example; Rihanna would not be allowed to represent the USA and Barbados with two different songs. #Voting is in Eurovision style. 1-8, 10 and 12 points! #If you do not vote, your song will be disqualified. #If an artist is used in an edition, they are not allowed to be used in the next edition. For example; if Ivi Adamou is used in the 6th edition, she is not allowed to be used again in the 7th edition. 'Countries that can borrow' Certain artists to represent their smaller neighbours if their original country has already been taken(*). This will only apply for: (*) The artist must be from the original country to be able to borrow from the country's smaller neighbour. Example; Demi Lovato can represent Italy, however she cannot represent San Marino as she only has Italian roots. However Nina Zilli can represent Italy and San Marino as she is an Italian artist. Editions 'Length of each edition' Each edition of ISC usually lasts for 13 days; 3 days for each (semi) final and 1 day for wildcard battles. Sometimes editions of ISC overrun due to personal issues happening with the host, however this has only happened a few times. 'Participants' A total of 138 countries have participated in ISC so far. There have also been 1089 entries and 21 winners with three countries (Ireland, Sweden & the United Kingdom) winning twice. 'Participating Countries' Here is a list of all the countries which have participated in ISC to date along with the editions each country made their debut in. Bold indicates a winning debut nation. Winners Here is a table of every single winner from each edition of ISC. It will be updated once each edition is over. Special Edition winners Currently two editions of The Best of ISC has taken place. The first winner was Lena Meyer-Landrut with the song "Stardust" which won the 9th edition for . National Selections National selections were introduced to the 15th edition due to popular demand. All participants have the option of choosing an internal entry (chosen by themselves), or they have to option of host a national selection. National selection rules can be found here. *List of ISC national selections Jury The jury was introduced to the 18th edition. The jury was introduced to make the contest slightly more realistic and was also introduced to help reduce neighbour/friend voting. Every 5 editions, the jury members will change. The new jury members will be decided through a poll via the forum. 'Current Jury Members' 'Former Jury Members' Awards Awards were introduced in the eighteenth edition of ISC. The awards are decided by the jury. There are 4 awards; 'Jury Award' See also: Jury Award Winners '' The '''Jury Award' is awarded to the country which came first place in the jury rankings (final only). 'NS Award' See also: NS Award Winners '' The '''NS Award' is awarded to the "best" national selection of each edition. Many factors are taken into consideration such as song content, design, winning song, etc. 'Underrated Award' See also: Underrated Award Winners '' The '''Underrated Award' is awarded to the country the jury believe is the most underrated from each edition. Nominees can either be a non-qualifier or a finalist. Disqualified countries cannot receive this award. 'Originality Award' See also: Originality Award Winners '' The '''Originality Award' is a awarded to the country the jury believe is the most original entry from each edition. Nominees can either be a non-qualifier or a finalist. User Score User score was introduced in the first edition of ISC. The idea of user scores is to encourage users to vote. They get + points for submitting an entry and voting, but they get '- points' if they do not vote. Partner Contests Imagine Song Contest has had a number of partner contests (some of which have now closed). A list of ISC partner contests will be listed below.